Let Me Be Your Hero
by Mkitkat
Summary: FAX! There is nothing else to say. You have to read it.


**Okay so this song is called Hero by Enrique Iglesias and if you do not have this song you should go buy it now it is the best song in the world.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Fang and I were standing across from each other I was breathing heavily, Fang had his hands clenched into fists. We were fighting again.

_Flashback to a few minut_**_e_**_s ago..._

_"Max...'" he started__ to say I quickly __turned to him __worrying he was hurt__ he sounded weird. _

_"Are you okay Fang?" he had been acting __well... not-Fang like lately._

_"Max don't go all motherly on me I don't need a mom!" That shocked me he was practicaly yelling._

_"Fang __I'm__ not trying to be a mom." I wanted to avoid a fight we've been having __way too__ many __lately__._

_" Well I don't need a hero __either__I need __a__Max." He was pointing __an accusing__finger at me and yelling like some dad or angry boyfriend. _

_"Fang I don't know where this is coming from but I_**_'_**_m__ not trying to be your hero.. Maybe you need __a Max__your __best __friend forever__but the younger kids need Max the Hero!" I was yelling now too._

_"No they don't! __Haven't__ you ever thought __of__maybe letting someone else be __the__hero! __Have you ever thought that__ maybe you need one! It sure seems like it!"_

_End of Flashback_

"I don't need a hero Fang. I am the hero." I spat at him his eyes were closed and he had a hand covering his face a finger on each temple like he was trying to control his anger.

His eyes opened suddenly and he had his arms around me before I even realized he'd moved thanks to our super bird kid powers**.**Still angry and now surprised I started struggling.. What was he doing?!

He put his head by my ear and whisperedinto it "_Let me be your hero... _" then music came on from somewhere I**'**m guessing from Nudge. Always the die hard romantic that one**... **As i was thinkingFang started to sing into my ear.

_  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

He pulled back and put two of his fingers on my lips they trembled like he said.

_Would you laugh?  
Oh, please tell me this...Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

My arms went around him like his were around me.

_I can be you hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

His mouth was real close to mine now I wanted to lean up and kiss his lips_._

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? _

" I swear" I whisperd my breath playing on his lips.

_Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care-  
you're here tonight _

He smiled.

I can be you hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

He put his lips to my forhead and left them there my eyes closed. It felt so right.

_I just want to hold you _

"I want to hold you to." I looked up to see him smiling.

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind? _

"If you have then I have to..." I put my lips to his cheek. His mouth was by my ear and he sang the rest of the song,

_Well I don't care-  
you're here tonight _

I can be you hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be you hero  
I can kiss away the pain

He kissed my lips softly and pulled back slightly.

_I will stand by you forever!  
You can take my breath away _

You can take my breath  
my breath away  
I can be your hero

"Forever..." he whisperd against my lips before kissing me again this time long and slow a kiss of people who had all the time in the world.

When we pulled back I was smiling my breath coming out in little gasps. He was smiling right back. No smirk the smile was the same one i'd been seeing my whole life**. **The smile my sun rose on and my moon was hung**. **The smile that made my world so much brighter. "I'll be your hero Max." he spoke his voice a little breathy.

Looking at him I wrapped my arms around his neck. Trembling I whispered, " I think that would be okay." He leaned down and kissed me again. The music had stopped. I heard Angel giggle and I didn't really care. Everything wasperfect. I feel asleep in his arms that night feeling safe in my hero**'**s arms.


End file.
